Through the Eyes of Others
by Junius
Summary: Various peripheral characters from the Harry Potter series ponder the return of the Dark Lord and what it means to them… CHAPTER 2 - PARVATI PATIL
1. Dean

**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** Various peripheral characters from the Harry Potter series ponder the return of the Dark Lord and what it means to them… CHAPTER 1 - DEAN

**Notes:** One day, after finishing OotP for the umpteenth time, I sat back and reflected on how JK Rowling had included some "outside" perspective in the book, for a change (usually it's all in Harry-cam). This, in turn, led me to wonder how the lesser characters of the Harry Potter series reacted to the return of Voldemort and how it affects them. Somehow, it turned into this series of short stories; each one telling what I imagine the character in question might be thinking.

**Disclaimer:** Names and places belong to JK Rowling and her associates. However, the plot is mine, so feel free to tell me, with cruel honesty, what you think.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

DEAN 

There are times, very few and far between, that I wish I knew who my real father is. Don't get me wrong, my stepdad is great, but there are a few things I reckon only my real dad could have explained. Like when I was eight and my teacher was going off at me for something when the ruler she was holding just splintered in her hand. Or the time my brother Luke and I were fighting over the remote and the TV suddenly shorted out. Or the time I got a letter in the mail informing me I'd been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

At least, I assume it was him who gave me my "magical blood". Certainly wasn't Mum; when I got my first letter, she thought it was a joke. It wasn't until we had a few hundred copies she decided it was for real.

I suppose I'll never know for sure, though, unless Mum decides to tell me who he is. I've asked about him a few times, but each time Mum just buttons up and tells me it doesn't matter, I've got a better dad now. Which I can sort of understand; my father must have done a real number on her, walking out when I was just a baby.

But Mum doesn't realise that now I _need_ to know.

The Dark Lord is back. Harry's been saying it for ages, but now the newspapers say it too. It's difficult to wrap my head around just what this means. But one thing I do know: the Dark Lord and the rest of his scum hate Mudbloods. And that's exactly what I am.

I feel like it's my father's fault I'm in this mess. If he wasn't magical, I wouldn't be magical, and I would be totally unaware of the chaos that the wizarding world is currently in. I would be going to secondary school, hanging out with friends around London, cheering for West Ham United, and doing all the things normal Muggle teenagers do.

But instead, I'm learning magic and worrying about my family. They don't know about the Dark Lord's return yet. Sure, they've heard the rumours, but that's all they thought they were: rumours. I don't want to tell them it's true. I don't want them to know that because of me, they're all in danger. Because of my father's magical blood, we've all been marked.

That's why I need to know who he is. I need to find out where I come from and where I stand. I don't want to sound as if I hate that part of me. However annoyed I am that my father walked out on me, I love being a wizard. I've made some great friends and learned heaps of things other people would kill to know. And none of that would have happened if my father hadn't been magical.

And though I love my family, they aren't magical; I might have a whole magical family out there that I'm unaware of and I want to meet them before it's too late. Maybe they can help us, protect us. I've been training to fight with Seamus and Harry and a heap of others, but it's not enough; I can't protect my family from Death Eaters with the Bat Bogey Hex.

I can't say I'm not angry with my father, because I am. He walked out on Mum and me and turned my life upside down, but it doesn't matter now. Blood is still blood and I need to know his name so I can put my existence into some sort of perspective.

But that's not the only reason. Sometimes, when I hear about the sort of things that happened last time the Dark Lord was around, I think of my real dad and wonder how he's doing, whether he's still alive. Does he know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back? Is he safe?

Or is he a Death Eater himself?

I just don't know.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

Incidentally, I got a lot of information on Dean's background off JK Rowling's official website. For anyone who hasn't been there, I advise you to do so at once! Not only is it very interesting and written entirely by JK herself, but there's several little titbits on storylines and characters JK had to abandon as well as extra info on those that were kept. Makes for some very good reading if you've finished the series for the thousandth time and have an absurd interest in trivia (such as I).

Chapter 2 is already written and will be posted soon.


	2. Parvati

**Author:** Junius

**Summary:** Various peripheral characters from the Harry Potter series ponder the return of the Dark Lord and what it means to them… CHAPTER 2 - PARVATI

**Notes:** One day, after finishing OotP for the umpteenth time, I sat back and reflected on how JK Rowling had included some "outside" perspective in the book, for a change (usually it's all in Harry-cam). This, in turn, led me to wonder how the lesser characters of the Harry Potter series reacted to the return of Voldemort and how it affects them. Somehow, it turned into this series of short stories; each one telling what I imagine the character in question might be thinking.

**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the characters, I just make them dance!

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

PARVATI 

Ever since I can remember, it's always been me and Padme, Padme and me. We shared that special bond that only twins have and we're best friends as well as sisters.

I remember one time, Padme got a pain in her side and I did too. We were both diagnosed with appendicitis and taken to St Mungo's to see the Healers. When we woke up again, it turned out Padme's appendix had been near to rupturing, but mine was fine. The Healers thought I must have been misdiagnosed and my parents thought I had been jealous of the attention they gave Padme and was faking, but I knew the pain had been real. I had just been sharing it with Padme.

That's the way it was. Padme and I shared nearly everything, from clothes to possessions to friends. We were different in some ways, though; Padme was the quiet one who looked out for everyone while I was loud and forever making our friends try new things. And even though we were identical, we had our own styles and tastes. But we were still closer than anyone I know, able to communicate without words and know exactly how the other was feeling.

And then we got our letters.

Our parents were so proud that we'd been accepted into Hogwarts. We were excited too; talking about the new friends we'd make and how well we'd do in class. We met some girls on the train to Hogwarts who were just as excited and nervous as us and we all discussed which house we wanted to get into as we made our way to Hogwarts.

During the Sorting ceremony, I was standing between Padme and one of the girls we'd met, Lavender. She seemed really nice and both Padme and I liked her a lot already. She got sorted into Gryffindor, the house Padme and I wanted, and when Padme's name was called, I was a little disappointed the Hat chose Ravenclaw for her, as I really liked Lavender.

But then, when I sat down on the stool, I got the shock of my life. The Hat murmured to itself for a while, then yelled out Gryffindor. I couldn't move. "No!" I thought frantically, "I'm supposed to be in Ravenclaw!"

But the Hat remained firm, and as I pulled it off my head, my eyes met Padme's and I saw the shock I felt reflected there.

For the first time either of us could recall, we would be separated.

I sat next to Lavender, miserable, and she immediately put her arm around me and tried to cheer me up. I was grateful, but too confused to really talk. I couldn't imagine why Padme and I had been separated; were we not as close as we thought? How could I get through the year without Padme to talk and laugh with?

But Lavender remained with me, talking to me and helping me. She must have been just as nervous herself in a new environment, but she stuck by me and I slowly got used to not having Padme around. We were still close, but now Lavender was the one always there. She was there for me when I missed Padme or had a new piece of gossip and I was there for her when she got confused by magic or wanted to talk about her latest crush.

And now the Dark Lord has returned and sworn to finish what he started. Padme and I were only babies during his last reign, but our parents have spoken of the horrors of that time. Although we're pure blood, my parents associated with so-called Muggles and half-bloods and were warned of the dangers of such an act. Which just goes to show that not even purebloods are safe.

But my main worry is not for Padme, my parents, or even me, though I'm definitely scared. It's for Lavender, who helped me so much when I needed her. Lavender, who's good to everybody. Lavender, my best friend.

Lavender, the Muggle born.

.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´¯·.¸¸.·´

I think it goes without saying I stretched my artistic license somewhat with this chapter. What say you?

I've already written a few more chapters (which I really must remember to forward on for beta-ing) but wondered if there is anyone in particular you would like to hear from. I'm not limiting it to students, though if the character is INCREDIBLY peripheral (i.e. Doris Crockford) I think I'll leave it for someone else to write. Can anyone even remember Doris Crockford? I'll dedicate the next chapter to the first person who can remember who she is!


End file.
